Hayato Fūrinji/Techniques
'Legendary 108 Techniques' These are Hayato Furinji's most revered and powerful techniques. So far, only seven have been revealed in the storyline and twelve have been seen in the background when Miu mentions the techniques. *'Shockwave of Forgetfulness': By striking at both sides of a person's temple with precise pressure palm strikes, Hayato can make a person lose various degrees in memory, stemming from certain recent subjects to complete amnesia. *'Bi-vocal': This technique is revealed when he fought against Miu and Kenichi. Hayato is able divide his trachea, lungs, and vocals into his right and left sides, producing a special sound and speaking two sentences at once. He can also reduce his voice so that only one person could hear regardless of how many others are between them. *'Split self': Hayato is able to act as two people. Koetsuji said that the Elder is able to create an axis in the middle of his body, which allows him to control his left and right sides freely yet separately. This results in him being able to coach Miu and Kenichi individually while fighting the two. *'Single-Handed Meotode': As opposed to the two hands required for a Meotode, Hayato is fast enough to substitute only one hand for the both hands typically needed. This is a misnomer, however, as Sakaki noted that it "wouldn't be a Meotode anymore". *'Seikūken:' A defensive technique controlling the entire radius within one's arm length, creating a "shield" around oneself that can only be broken with sufficient force. *'Ryuusui Seikuken': The ultimate form of Sei and an upgraded version of Seikūken. *'Korui Nuki': A kick that focuses all of the users' power and pierces through the opponent's defenses at the weakest point. *'Kazoe Nukite' A technique able to break through defenses with a decreasing number of fingers.. *'Ryozan Blast' A wave of ki and the air produced when the users fists are thrust forward. Completely ineffective against those who have learned how to ward off ki attacks and one of Hayato's non lethal attacks. This is first seen against the Okanawa base men. 'Furinji Style Techniques' *'Hyoi Kazekirihane' Hayato backflips and springs into the air, launching a kick at his opponent from that angle. *'Inner Eye' The user paces the opponent's and memorizes their attack pattern in order for him to react before the opponent can. *'Fuurinji Hito Shuuriken'(Furinji Human Shuriken): Hayato grabs his opponents and literally throws thems as if they were real shuriken. *'Furinji Single Palm Thrust': Hayato thrusts his palm foward and sends a powerful shockwave towards his opponents and it flattens them on contact leaving a huge hand mark in the wall. *'Nanba Hashiri': A running style that moves one's hands and legs at the same time, without losing the undulation that comes from the body. *'Fuurinji Tenkou Ryuujin': Hayato springs into the air, then comes crashing down with two swift punches in a figure eight formation with enough power to blow and smash through most of the surrounding area. *'Ougi: Shinken Nehan Mekkai!: Mandala': An incrediblely high-leveled technique. The user puts everything on the line and places their hands in front of themselves, then uses all their power and concentration to attack their opponent with a powerful onslaught of strikes until their opponent is either in submission or is killed. *'Fuurinji Chigiguruma': By crouches down on the knees, then proceeds to pounce towards his opponent in a powerful spiral motion, while having the arms pointed outwards in order to cause serious damage to the opponent upon impact.